amistad o amor?
by saralit
Summary: podrá una amistad convertirse en romance? sera qe habra una persona capaz de llegar al corazón de Orochimaru y sobretodo podra ser Tsunade. bueno mal summary es mi primer fic espero que les guste trata de como ellos se hacen amigos y posiblemente algo más


_**Es mi primer fic porfa dejen reviews díganme que piensan se aceptan todos los comentarios espero subir más capítulos.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

Era una hermosa tarde adornada con un cálido sol y una fresca y suave brisa, no se miraban personas en las calles, parecían desiertas como si las personas hubieran desaparecido, el panorama era sencillamente hermoso en aquella aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Cuanta belleza había esa tarde que hasta pudo cautivar y robar la atención del solitario chico que la contemplaba, él era una de las pocas personas que habían salido de sus casas ese día, pero no había que arrepentirse era una espléndida tarde pero como siempre él se hallaba completamente solo.

No es que no le gustara la soledad, de hecho él la prefería, el la había elegido como compañera en su larga travesía pues en el fondo sabía que seguramente no encontraría alguien que pudiera entender sus ideales. Estaba ahí sentado leyendo muchos pergaminos con diversos jutsus después de todo el quería poder aprenderlos todos la vida era corta para hacerlo él no quería desperdiciar ni un momento, para él no había un jutsu que no quisiera aprender a pesar de que para muchos algunos eran inútiles, supongo que por esa razón y por muchas otras él era tan diferente al resto y por esa razón era tan solitario.

Le ponía una dedicación casi inhumana a sus estudios sobre los diferentes jutsus y técnicas él estaba comprometido consigo mismo para él ese era su mayor pasatiempo poder investigar y aprender jutsus nuevos, pero en algunas ocasiones como aquella su lado más humano lo traicionaba y le hacía distraerse sin remedio.

Mientras tanto una silueta caminaba casualmente al lugar donde se encontraba el chico de ojos dorados, aquella joven no tenía un rumbo definido solamente estaba aburrida por lo que había salido a dar un pequeño paseo quería una buena vista y por eso se dirigía hacia la cima sin saber que él estaría allí, sus cabellos dorados se agitaban dulcemente casi danzando con el viento parecían rayos de sol, caminaba con las manos en la cintura; iba a una distancia considerable cuando pudo distinguir esa cabellera larga y oscura que le era tan familiar de seguro era ese chico que tanto le llamaba la atención pero estaba muy lejos para saberlo con exactitud; se paró de súbito y pensó "que debo hacer?, tal vez lo mejor sería regresar por donde vine, o podría intentar hablar con él, no lo sé", ella simplemente lo observo calculadoramente y en ese momento sus ojos parecieron decidir, prosiguió con su paseo se le acercaría después de todo era un lugar público el no podía correrla además era su compañero de equipo por lo que no era raro pasar un tiempo con él, bueno eso si era Orochimaru pero sino igual solo quería disfrutar de la vista de aquel tan bello atardecer.

Estaba ya muy cerca cuando pudo ver que ciertamente no se equivocaba era definitivamente Orochimaru ella se acerco con cautela y al observarlo mejor pudo darse cuenta de lo absorto que él estaba en el horizonte, eso era tan raro en él porque era de las personas que parecen no importarle esa clase de cosas, sin embargo en ese momento había dejado los pergaminos para poder contemplar la bella tarde.

Ella se le acerco y se sentó a su lado, él no había notado su presencia hasta que ella le dijo:

-Es hermoso no?, dijo ella observando el atardecer.

-Sí que lo es, dijo él un tanto sorprendido de la presencia de la chica.

-Qué es lo que haces aquí tan solo?, pregunto la chica.

-Nada que te interese, respondió groseramente él.

-Oye no seas así si no quieres contarme no lo hagas pero no es razón para que me hables así, dijo ella un poco molesta.

-Discúlpame por favor no era mi intención, dijo él, perdona mi actitud Tsunade.

En ese momento Tsunade se sintió muy confundida él le había pedido disculpas eso no era típico si se hablaba de Orochimaru, definitivamente algo raro pasaba con Orochimaru ese día pero que era.

-Oye ya perdóname no fue para tanto o sí?, pregunto el chico de los ojos de serpiente.

-Claro que no es solo que… y antes de decirlo callo, a lo mejor no era buena idea darle su punto de vista, ellos no eran amigos y pues de por sí era un milagro que la tratara tan amablemente.

-Es solo que qué?, pregunto el asombrado, pero con un tono un poco molesto.

-No es nada -dijo ella-no te molestes.

-No perdón es que parecía que querías decir algo y pues no sé por qué razón no lo dijiste pero perdona mi tono, dijo él ya más calmado.

-No te preocupes, Oye te puedo preguntar algo?, dijo ella con la intención de saber qué es lo que le ocurría a Orochimaru.

-Claro, Tsunade, accedió él.

-Por qué hoy estás tan amable?, si puedo saberlo claro, dijo ella ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

-Pues…creo que porque es una linda tarde y porque pues eres una de las pocas personas con las que hablo, además que tiene que sea amable?, o a lo mejor es porque no siempre lo soy cierto?, dijo él.

-Si la verdad es que siempre eres muy callado y casi ni hablas con nosotros, pero ahora veo que no siempre eres así, dijo con una sonrisa Tsunade.

-Si supongo que es cierto es que no soy de los que hablan mucho, dijo con una tenue sonrisa

-Sí pero bueno esa es tu forma de ser, hace un poco de frío, dijo Tsunade colocando sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen.

Habían charlado por un largo rato que no se habían dado cuenta de que se hacía tarde estaba ya anocheciendo y la fresca brisa ahora era un viento frío.

-Sí es que ya esta anocheciendo creo que lo mejor será irnos, dijo él.

-Claro, asintió ella.

Ambos marcharon juntos siguieron conversando en el camino hasta que tuvieron que separarse para poder ir a sus respectivas casas.

-Te veo mañana, dijo Tsunade con tono alegre.

-Claro, respondió Orochimaru con una leve sonrisa.

Y así ambos se dirigieron a sus casas quien diría que después de todo ellos habían pasado la tarde juntos ahora eran algo así como amigos y pues al parecer se llevarían muy bien, no era algo de otro mundo pero había sido algo revelador ese lado tan humano y amigable de Orochimaru después de todo la amistad entre ellos ha nacido.


End file.
